Empty Wrapper
} |arg= } |mode= } |name=Empty Wrapper |icon=INV Misc GiftWrap 02 |quality=Common |stack=10 |comment=This one is missing... |ilvl=1 }} Empty Wrapper is a Wrapping Paper item, used to wrap up a item to give it to another person as a present. Source Randomly found inside a during the Love is in the Air seasonal event. The Box of Chocolates contains six items randomly selected from a list of five; four chocolates, and this empty wrapper. Odds favor getting a selection of three of the chocolate from any one box, but other combinations are common as well. This is the least common of the five items that can be found in the Box of Chocolates, appearing less than half as often as any of the chocolates. Creates Using an Empty Wrapper to wrap an item creates a container item which can be mailed or given to others. Notes This item does not participate in the achievement, but it is a factor. Every time this item is drawn from the Box of Chocolates is a null towards completing the achievement. Of the five items that can be drawn from a Box of Chocolates, this is the only one that does not expire. Limitations *Only one item can be wrapped by each sheet of Wrapping Paper. *The item to be wrapped must be non-stackable. ::One item of a stackable item cannot be wrapped. ::If an item can never be stacked, it can be wrapped. *The item to be wrapped must be non-soulbound (nor any other status that causes the item to be non-transferable). ::This is because Wrapping Paper is not intended to provide a loophole in transferability. *The wrapped gift cannot be auctioned; no lootable item can be auctioned. *Until the wrapped item is opened, the original wrapped item is concealed. :The inventory icon for the wrapped item is a wrapped package in one of six color combinations. :The holder of the gift package can open the package without looting it to look inside at the original item. ::Turn autoloot off, or hold down the shift key if autoloot is on. :There is no way to tell what is inside without looking. Notes The existing Wrapping Papers in WoW all stack 10 high before use. The created gift packages do not stack. Only Wrapping Paper of the same type will stack. It is easy to miss that this item isn't just useless junk. Conceptually, a candy wrapper is a much smaller item than a sheet of wrapping paper, the flavor text only indicates a candy is missing, and the Empty Wrapper has no sell price, leading a player to think it is worthless. Unlike many of the Love is in the Air items, including the container it come from, the Empty Wrappers do not expire shortly after the event. Warning A common scam was to wrap up a worthless item and COD it to a player, hoping that they would accept and send back a large amount of gold for a poor quality item. This was fixed in a patch so players cannot mail wrapped items anymore. However, scammers now just send the wrapping paper itself now. External links Kategooria:World of Warcraft common items Kategooria:World of Warcraft consumable items Kategooria:Wrapping Paper